This Kiss...Forever
by Faerie Star
Summary: U/M (Song Fic) Rating for some scenes and suggestive insuendo. Usagi and Mamoru have a fight. But what happens if it ends in death?


This Kiss…Forever

"I've had it with you Chiba Mamoru!" Usagi screamed at his face, tears streaming down her face, anger flashing like never before. Those who may have heard in the hall would have turned cold at her words.

"You have used me for the last time! I'm so tired of your games. I never know when you'll turn and do something like this again!"

"Usako, please," Mamoru tried to explain, feeling exasperated at the same time, "I didn't mean anything by it. She was an old friend and…"

"And you just felt you had to remind her of 'old times', is that it?! Baka Mamoru! I'm not that blind!"

"Usako, you're taking this way too hard," he shouted back, "You can't for once see me with another girl without blowing a gasket! Are you really so jealous?"

Her eyes widened and then burned intensely as her next words came out like thin daggers shooting silently, "So kissing another girl means nothing to you? I see now. I'm just a possession, something to take down from the shelf any time. And if a guy was to kiss me?"

His eyes glared, "But you can't. You are mine. Why I'd…I'd…" he realized his mistake too late. "Usa…"

"I've heard enough," her words were silent but her face dark, "Fine, Mamoru. You're free of me." She ripped the ring from her finger, flinging it with such force it was surprising it didn't break as it hit the floor, the sound like a resounding bell of finality.

"We're through!" She screamed as she fled the apartment, tears streaming her golden hair whipping behind her like the snapping of a flag in a storm. The door slammed hard leaving the very stunned Mamoru, his eyes wide and his arms limp at his sides.

"What have I done?" he whispered.

~~~

__

I don't want another heartbreak

I don't need another turn to cry, no

I don't want to learn the hard way

Baby hello, oh no, goodbye

But you got me like a rocket

Shooting straight across the sky

~~~

Usagi ran angrily down the sidewalk, dodging surprised pedestrians and rubbing at her face bitterly. Finally she slowed her pace and wiped the last of her angry tears away. She wasn't going to cry. She wouldn't let him be the cause of tears again. It was finished and she was glad. Yet… her heart began to ache with a new pain. She pushed it aside. _No, he would no longer dominate her thoughts._

She stopped at the Crown Parlor and ordered a large chocolate milkshake. But instead of drinking it, she just pushed her around and around. She sighed looking out the window. She was glad the others were on an out of town trip. She didn't feel like explaining anything and she certainly didn't need Luna to remind her of the future right now and yada, yada.

Eventually she just stared back into her drink as it began to melt.

__

Why does he have to have such an effect on me? She remembered coming upon him with another. At first they just talked and then she was kissing him fully and he didn't seem to object. This had so infuriated her as she had taken off running, only to be stopped by him later and so the argument had ensued at his place. 

She didn't even know the girl but it didn't matter. What she saw was enough. Bitterly she pushed aside the shake, dropped some money for it and left, heading towards the park. Maybe she just needed a walk to cool this ache in her heart.

__

Why Mamo-chan? Why do you do this to me?

~~~

__

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah, impossible

This kiss, this kiss

Unstoppable

This kiss, this kiss 

~~~

Mamoru grew restless. He prowled about his apartment, thinking of what had happened. How could he explain that this girl, yes an old 'friend', had literally thrown herself at him. So Usagi had seen that part, that was evident. But what she hadn't seen was his pushing her away after getting over his initial shock. He told his 'friend' that nothing could be between them, listened to her rant and then angrily rushed away, in pursuit of his true girl. By then it was obvious the pain had festered into something more once he reached her. It was a challenge just to get her to come to his place, but the argument of embarrassment helped there.

But then it grew worse from then on. She started off angrily and apparently very hurt and sooner then later, his temper got the best of him. He cursed himself for saying what he had. She had every right, it seemed. Why hadn't he just shut up?

__

'Because you've always been stubborn.' Came a voice from the bay window. He spun to find his generals appear. His brow furrowed.

"This isn't really the time." He muttered as he paced again.

Zoicite chuckled, "I remember this from way back. Wasn't he a fireball then too?"

"Yeah," Nephrite grinned, "Got him a few bruises too."

"And not just to his pride," remarked Jadeite.

Mamoru glared, "You're not helping."

Malachite had his hand to his chin thoughtfully, "Prince, have you thought to apologize to her?"

He stopped and glared and then realized something. He hadn't. He dropped on the couch with a thump. "No." he whispered then went on, "But she wouldn't let me explain that…"

"Sire," Nephrite interceded, "Have you forgotten that our Princess was always a little spit fire? It would have been wise to apologize first and explain later. She may have listened."

He brought his hands to his face, "I suppose it would have helped." He looked to the ring he fingered in his hand. Such force had she thrown. He'd never seen her so angry and so hurt. She gripped it in his fist, as he hit his other on the armrest.

"Why does she have such an effect on me? I just go to pieces sometimes. And then my own stubbornness interferes."

"Because you love her." Malachite smiled as the others nodded.

"So much that it hurts, ne?" grinned Zoicite.

Jadeite chuckled, "Sure hurt back then." He softened his face and stopped laughing as he looked with care, "You two always had a disagreement but always you went back again."

"Love," Nephrite spoke, "True love only exists when the hardship makes it grow. It makes you stronger."

Mamoru began to understand and lowered his head in defeat, "But… how can I talk to her."

"Go to her," Malachite said softly as they all began to vanish, "Speak the truth."

"Tell her what's in your heart," Nephrite said.

"Show her the true feelings you hold so deeply and the hardships you are willing to go through," spoke Jadeite.

"And have it sealed by love's cherished gift," said Zoicite.

In unison they spoke as the disappeared, _'Make it forever.'_

Mamoru took courage and rose, the ring in hand as he looked at it's tiny sparkle. It also seemed to nudge him on. 

With a determined nod he went to the balcony, the stars beginning to glow as the sun set and the moon rose.

__

For you, Serenity.

~~~

__

Cinderella said to Snow White

"How does love go so off course

All I wanted was a white knight

With a good heart, soft touch, fast horse

Ride me off into the sunset

Baby I'm forever yours"

~~~

The moon was shining as she sat on the park bench, contemplating her new 'freedom'. Was this really what she wanted? Her heart seemed to whisper no but her mind screamed otherwise.

__

Why let him hurt you again? Has he ever really understood you? Does he ever even ask you how you truly feel?

She shook her head as if to answer the unspoken question but she felt in her heart that it wasn't that way at all. Memories of her time on the Moon swam to her. Hidden rendezvous', roses from no where, sweet words, and… yes, fights.

Though no one but her mother suspected, Serenity had her share of fights. Most often she was yelling at him. But they always made up. What made this time different?

She looked at the place where her ring had once resided. _Think… what did that ring mean? _

'See with your heart, not with your mind. There is a time for each at it's own appropriate time. But in matters of love, one must truly seek their inner feelings and let your heart be your guide.'

The words of her mother, Queen Selenity, rang true in her mind but more in her heart. Her time as a princess and taught her valuable things, especially in the matters of love. As Usagi, she was prone to anger and other such un-princess like things. But that didn't mean she hadn't been the same as a princess. She had just learned to hide them better.

She looked into the night sky, a sigh escaping her. What was she to do? What did she really want?

__

'See with your heart…truly seek… and let your heart be your guide.'

A soft tear ran down her cheek as she smiled sadly at the moon, nodding. The Prince who had stolen her heart… that is what it sought.

"Yes, mother. Thank you." Rising she looked down the path, towards the place where she knew he would still be.

__

For you, Endymion.

~~~

__

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's, ah unthinkable

This kiss, this kiss

Unsinkable

This kiss, this kiss

~~~

Screams were heard from not far away. Usagi blinked from her thoughts and turned towards the sounds. Rushing through the small patch of woods she came to a clearing where a couple was running from what caused their fear.

It looked like a clown yet like a genie with puffed sleeves and pants, his face painted and wearing a flopping hat with three points that had small bells attached. Much like a medieval Jester. It didn't seem terrifying but for the way his face was painted to look evil and the fact that he threw exploding balls here and there.

With her game face on, Usagi hid.

"SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER, MAKE-UP!!"

In a swirl of feathers and color she stepped out from the bushes, "Stop you evil joker! How dare you seem like that which causes laughter. Clowns stand joy but you stand for darkness. I, Sailor Moon, will not hear of it! In the name of the Moon, you're dust!" (AN: Oh no, not the speech)

It laughed in a harsh dusty voice, "I don't think so! Bubba Bubba, won't let you!" (AN: **sweat drop, stares**)

****

Sweat drop Moon blinked, "Bubba… Bubba??"

"Here, let's play a game!" He suddenly had a deck of cards in his hand and began to shuffle, "Hmmm, Old Maid, Black Jack, or Gin Rummy?"

Moon just looked bewildered at him. What was he talking about?

He let out a maniacal laugh, "How about CRAZY EIGHTS!" Suddenly razor sharp cards were flying at her at great speed. Without a moment to lose, she was running and ducking, just missing the cards. One sliced at her arm and she grabbed tightly as blood began to ooze. _Damn, that stings!_

The clown chuckled, holding his cards like a player, "Tsk, tsk. Naughty, naughty. You're not playing right. How about a change of games? Yes, why not…" he flew into the air, his arms crossed, cards between his fingers, "GO FISH!" His arms went wide and a barrage of sharp cards hailed over her. She had very little room for escape and could only stare in horror as they came, her arms raised.

In a flash that familiar rose shot over head and hit the ground before the clown. The cards tumbled harmlessly before her, vanishing. Moon let out a relieved sigh and turned to see Tuxedo Kamen jumping from a tree branch.

"How dare you use parlor games and tricks of play to attack innocent people. I, Tuxedo Kamen, will not allow it!" (AN: **Urp** Oh man, not another one! Make it stop!)

"Tuxedo…" Moon whispered, her heart going slightly. Yet her mind wanted her to see reason. She turned her face away somewhat bitterly and prepared her attack. Tuxedo's face grew pained at her action but he stood strong.

"Ho ho! A lover's spat!" The jester joked with laughter, "I see these from miles around. Why not let cupid help you out!" The clown suddenly blew up and out appeared a fiery red head wearing a tight fitting harlequin outfit, bells ringing from her black and white hat. Moon gasped at the face.

It was that girl! Mamoru's old friend!

"Kiara-chan!" Tuxedo exclaimed. The red head turned, "Ah so that is you, Mamo-chan. So sorry but Kiara-chan isn't home right now. She's taking a long nap else where."

"What do you mean?" Moon exclaimed.

The girl made an off hand jester, "Oh, I just heard her story once when I met her and she did so love to get it off her heart. She got more then that! She died a few days later. Sorry I can't take the credit. Humans are really bad drivers these days. So I felt she wouldn't object to my taking her identity."

Moon saw Tuxedo lower his head and again she felt a ping at her heart. Did he…

She wasn't going to wait for an answer. Angrily she grabbed her weapon from her subspace pocket. "Better watch your mouth, vixen! It could get you dusted!"

She raised it high, "STARLIGHT HONEYMOON…"

The joker laughed, "Honeymoon? What a lovely idea. I'll send you on one that will last forever. Cupids Arrow!!" Suddenly red heart arrows shot out from her hand and one shot right at Moon. Not watching as she prepared her attack, the arrow struck past her leg, causing blood to seep down. Moon winced, falling to one knee. She gritted her teeth as she glared at Bubba.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo rushed to her but was stopped but a barrage of arrows coming at him. Dodging and rolling, he took a hit to the arm but only grazed. Ignoring the pain he struggled to rise only to have some kind of colorful rope wrapped around him, causing him to fall.

"My, aren't we in a bind." Bubba laughed as she approached him, an arrow ready in her bow of light, "You know, you were a lot of fun. Too bad we never hit it off." The arrow came ever closer.

Moon winced as she tried to come forward but a sudden blast hit her, consuming her shape in a blaze of red and blue light.

"USAKO!!" Tuxedo yelled as the clown grinned.

"Booby trap for the booby." (AN: **eye twitching** O…kay. **head drops** this gets weirder and weirder.) 

He couldn't believe his eyes as they stung with coming tears. The light finally vanished and Moon stood there, bruised and bloody cuts here and there, her fuka ripped in many placed and her wings looking ever so battered. She fell to her knees and landed face down on the ground.

"Now," Bubba grinned, "Where were we? Ah yes. How about a kiss good bye, lover boy?" 

There came a groan as Moon forced herself to look at Tuxedo who was so pained as he looked upon her. That same face. The face of her prince and her love. Her heart won out the argument as she struggled for her staff.

"How…a-about just… g-goodbye!"

"Nani?" the clown looked surprised as Moon rose slowly. Her eyes held something Tuxedo wished not to see. She would give her last effort to save him. 

She was determined even as pain laced through her very veins, her mind and body screaming for her to just sleep. But the memories, they came to her like whispers in the wind.

Moonlight kisses, roof top chases, rainy days, feelings of loss, moments where time just seemed to stop. Always, he was there, his smiling face. Yes, she loved him no matter what the story was. With sheer determination, she lifted the scepter.

~~~

__

You can kiss me in the moonlight

On the rooftop under the sky, oh

You can kiss me with the windows open

While the rain comes pouring inside, oh

Kiss me in sweet slow motion

Let's let everything slide

You got me floating

You got me flying

~~~

Tuxedo knew she'd be vulnerable again. He had to get free. He couldn't let her be defenseless. Her eyes turned to him, filled with that soft light he knew from before, as if to say, _It's okay. I forgive you. Please… forgive me…_

"Usako," he whispered.

"STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY…"

"CUPIDS ARROW…"

"…KISS!!"

"…STRIKE!!"

The barrage of arrows got through just as Moon's attack hit Bubba. She screamed as she began to crumble but a look of triumph was a apparent as she disappeared. The vines broke and Tuxedo jumped up and turned to Moon. She stood there, shock in her eyes and her scepter dropped. An arrow protruded from her chest, vanishing as Bubba had but still the damage was done.

"NO!" Tuxedo rushed to her as she dropped to her knees, caught by him before she could fall further. Her fuka was turning red very quickly as were his clothes as he held her. 

"No, Usako. No! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His eyes filled with tears as he ripped his mask free from his face, revealing the horror in his eyes as well as utter sadness, "Forgive me."

She coughed, choking a bit, "No, it is my fault. I… I should have let you… explain. I should have….have trusted you more."

He held her close, "I suppose… we're both to be forgiven. But this…"

She looked at him, her eyes going dim, "Mamo-chan. I… love you."

He held his hand to her face, cupping it gently, "And I you." With softness they kissed deeply, their tears mingling as a joined tear fell to the ground. A soft light began to grow before them as they kissed. Soon it grew tall as they finally saw. A figure soon became apparent as she smiled down on them.

She wore a soft white dress and her fiery hair seemed to create a halo of sorts about her. 

"Thank you," she said, "You have freed me from this darkness. Without your help, Bubbalicious would have corrupted all good in love."

(AN: **eye seriously twitching** Wha-what… as in bubble gum?? Script!)

"Kiara-chan," Mamoru said in surprised whisper, "You…"

"Yes, in a way I am dead. But I did value our friendship so. But you have found your soul mate and I do not wish to ruin that." Her face grew pained, "I see a great harm was done. And I wish to repair it." Her hands came forth together and a soft glow emanated, slowly approaching the dyeing Moon as she had lapsed into unconsciousness. The glow filled her chest and a sudden breath of life came from her lips. Her eyes blinked as Mamoru smiled with complete joy.

Moon looked to Mamoru and then saw the lady. "Who…"

She laughed lightly, "My work is done. Thank you, Mamoru-chan for friendship. I will always remember you." With a sound like a sigh she disappeared.

Mamoru smiled, nodding to the spot as tears fell for joy from his face. Turning to his love, he helped her rise. Both de-transforming, he again apologized as did she.

"Oh, Usako. I will never let anything hurt you like this again."

"And I will always be more trusting of you, Mamo-chan."

He knelt before her, seeking the ring from his pocket, "I asked you once and I ask you again with renewed love in my heart. Tsukino Usagi, will you be my wife?"

She smiled with joy and love and nodded, "Yes." He rose putting on the ring and holding her hands. She leaned in and whispered, "Mamo-chan? Can we… go home?" her eyes seemed to glow shyly at her words.

He glowed with happiness, picking her up in his arms, being Tuxedo Kamen once more and running through the park, jumping through trees and over rooftops that came as they left the park.

__

My Serenity.

~~~

__

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

~~~

He jumped into his balcony, de-transforming once again as he entered his apartment. He entered his bedroom, the open window fluttering the soft white currents like ripples. Gently he set his love down on the bed, sitting by her.

"You are sure of this, my love?" he asked as she softly nodded.

"Yes. As we will be married soon, I wish to show my eternal love for you." She smiled deeply. She knew now what her mother's words meant and sighed with contentment. This was her time.

__

My Endymion.

~~~

__

It's the way you love me baby

~~~

He felt joy rush through him at her face. His friends knew what they spoke and it made sense to him at last.

"Usako," he whispered lovingly. He saw the love in her eyes, the pure sweetness in her face. Oh, she was so beautiful. Why did she love him so? What he'd put her through. But the love she shone with now, it wiped the slate clean. He would be ever so gentle, his caresses like soft feathers.

He kissed her gently as his hands unbuttoned her top and she his shirt. She felt peace and he felt the gift she was offering. She would be his.

He would be hers. A bond no one could break. 

~~~

__

It's the way you love me darlin'

~~~

The curtains blew gently as the moon shone brightly on the two lovers. The stars themselves seem to twinkle in rejoice for the final moment of a millennia of waiting. The making of two becoming one; always…

…and forever.

~~~

__

It's the way you love me

It's a feeling like this

It's centrifugal motion

It's perpetual bliss

It's that pivotal moment

It's (ah) subliminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's criminal

This kiss, this kiss

It's the way you love me baby

It's the way you love me darlin'

~~~

My first song fic so be kind. Song is written and sung by Faith Hill, one of my fave songs by her. I do not own her song or Sailor Moon. Please R&R ^^


End file.
